The Snow Queen's Frozen Heart 15
by Sarcastic Taurus
Summary: After the events of The Snow Queen's Frozen Heart, Ingrid has been going back and forth between ruling Arram, and visiting Elsai in Arendelle. These chapters are a few of her main visits.
1. Frozen Fever

AN: enjoy! i don't own Frozen, Frozen fever, or the picture. Btw, I find that typing out the song lyrics is a pain, and considering that the moost of Frozen fever is a song, this will take place just after that. Frozen Fever is on Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films on Netflix.  
(Ingrid's outfit ingrid_frozen_fe... )  
It was late when I finally arrived in Arendelle for Anna's birthday. I knew I had probably missed the party, but it wasn't too late to give Anna her present. Elsai had sent me a list weeks ago of all the things he was getting her and needless to say, it was a _long_ list. I'd sent a response telling him not to work himself too hard, but I wasn't sure if he'd taken my advice. With a small wrapped box in hand, I made my way to the castle. I pushed open the doors (the gates were kept open all the time now) and went to Anna's room.  
"Knock, knock," i singsonged and tapped on the door.  
A few moments later, Anna opened the door in er nightgown looking half asleep, but she perked up when she saw me and dragged me into her room.  
"Ingrid! You made it!" she laughed and hugged me tightly.  
"Of course," I said hugging her back," I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."  
I held up the box, and she gasped. We sat down on her bed and I handed her the gift. She took the box and shook it, making me cringe. I hoped what was inside wouldn't be damaged. She tore open the paper and opened the box. Inside was a branch made of ice. Anna looked at me confused. I just held out my hands palms up and made two living bluejays of ice. The birds chirped and flew to the branch in Anna's hands.  
"I guarantee they will never melt. Just feed them crushed ice and they'll stay happy all the time." I told her.  
Anna set the birds and the branch down on her bed side table and hugged me tight.  
"Thank you, Ingrid. They're wonderful!"  
"It took me forever to come up with something to get you." I said,"Elsai told me about all the stuff he was getting you... That's the reason I was late."  
"Elsai...did go a little over board..." Anna admitted.  
" What exactly did he do?" I asked a little concerned.  
"Well...he had us follow a string all over the castle and town, giving me gifts the whole time. I could barely carry them all! And then he..."  
"And then he...what?" I coaxed.  
"He almost fell off the clock tower..." She mumbled.  
"WHAT!?" I shrieked and shot up.  
"No no no! He's ok! He's fine!" She exclaimed, as I tried to calm my racing heart." He has a cold. Running around all day just took too much out of him. We came back here, and there was a party waiting but I sent him straight up to his room to rest."  
"Uh...Anna...I know it's your birthday, but I'm kinda worried...would you mind if I..."  
"Go!"she laughed drowsily and pointed toward the door. "He'll want to see you."  
I walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. I turned back and saw Anna already curled up, asleep.  
"Good night, Anna." I whispered and shut the door softly.  
I walked through the castle until I reached Elsai's door. I knocked and waited a moment but he didn't answer. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and pushed open the door. What I saw made my heart thaw all over again. Elsai was burrowed under the blankets, fast asleep. He really was sick. his hair was messed up, his skin was even paler than usual, and his nose and cheeks where red with fever. I walked in, closing the door behind me.  
"Oh, Elsai," I sighed and moved a strand of his hair out of his face gently, " I told you not to work yourself to hard.."  
I leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
"Sweet dreams, my love." I whispered, "I'll see you in the morning."  
I started to leave his side,when I felt a tug at my wrist. I looked back to see Elsai awake and looking up at me with tired eyes.  
"Ingrid?" he asked.  
"It's me. I came for Anna's birthday. She told me yo have a cold." I scolded him and sat on the bed, " I told you not to work youself too hard."  
"I just wanted Anna t have the best birthday ever..." he sighed.  
"I know, but Anna doesn't care abou getting a hundred presents or a huge cake. All she really wants is her big brother to be there for her instead of behind a locked door. Think you can mangage it?" I asked.  
He nodded and got a funny loook on his face."Ah...ah...ACHOO!"  
When he sneezed, a mini snowman popped up oon his ead and he groaned. I plucked to tiny creature off his head and held it in my hand. It couldn't have been heavier than a snow ball, and even that wasn't much.  
"Awww!" I cooed, "It's soo cuteee!"  
"Try having about five of those pop up every time you sneeze." Elsai pouted.  
"How many times did you sneeze?" I asked, amused.  
"Alot...Kristoff and Olaf took the others up o the Ice castle earlier." he ran a hand though his hair tiredly.  
"oh!" I laughed, "Poor Marshmallow!"  
Elsai did not look amused.  
"I'm sorry, Love," i snickered," but the thought of you being a 'daddy' is kinda funny."  
"If _that_ is what having kids is like, then I'm not having children anytime soon."  
I rolled my eyes, "What ever you say. For now though,you need rest. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
Elsai nodded and I got up. I walked toward the door and opened it, but Elsai called out to me.  
"Ingrid?"  
"Yes?" i turned back to him.  
"I love you." he yawned.  
I smiled,"I love you too , Elsai."

A/N: It's July during the events of Frozen. This is set in mid August. Next chapter will be set in September, then the one after that will be in October, and so on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. The letter

( ingrids_proposal... )  
I ran through the town headed for the castle. I was so worried about what might have happened.  
(Flashback)  
It was late. I was working in my study, going over some documents when there was a knock at the door.  
"Enter." I sighed tiredly.  
One of my ice maids came in and stopped infront of my desk. I was a bit annoyed since most of the servants didn't bother me when I was working, especially not this late at night.  
"A letter has arrived for you from Arendelle, You're Majesty." She said, curtsying and holding the letter out to me.  
I arched an eyebrow, intriguied. I took the letter and looked at the crest. Instead of Elsai's seal, there was a big A in the wax. I opened it with a silver letter opener I always kept on my desk. The letter said:

Dear Ingrid,  
Please, it's of the upmost importance that you come  
to Arendelle immediately. It's about Elsai.  
-Anna

I'd dropped the letter and shot up.  
"Guard!" I yelled frantically.  
A guard came in and stood by the maid, "Yes, Your Majesty?"  
"I want the fastest ship at our disposal at the docks within the hour! I'm going to Arendelle!"

(End of flashback)  
I ran into the palace, ignoring the strange looks I was getting. I ran until I burst through the double doors of the dining hall. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsai were sitting at the table eating lunch. Well...Anna, Kristoff, and Elsai were. Olaf was eating ice cream.  
"Ingrid?" Elsai asked and stood when I entered.  
I rushed over to him, and began searching his face and arms for any sign of illness or injury but found nothing.  
"I'm happy to see you but what are you doing here?"he peered into my worried eyes.  
" I got a letter from Anna telling me to get here immediately, that it was something to do with you...What happened? No one's hurt are they?" I Asked.  
"What...no, nothing happened. I don't..."Elsai gasped and glared at his sister,"Anna! I told you I wasn't ready!"  
"I was just trying to help..." Anna muttered.  
"So wait..."i said turning to Anna, "Nothing's wrong? God! Anna, you can't just scare me like that! I dropped everything to come here because I thoght Elsai was in trouble! Next time, if it's nothing important, just tell me you want me to visit!"  
"But...it is important..." she squeaked at my outburst.  
"Anna..." Elsai said in a warning tone.  
"No, Elsai. You've been planning this for weeks. It's time you just got it over with." Anna told him sternly.  
Elsai sighed in defeat,"Ingrid...You know where the garden is, right?"  
i arched an eyebrow,"Yeah. Why?"  
"Meet me there in half an hour." he said and walked out the door.  
"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"I huffed annoyed.  
Anna just giggled and shook her head. Kristoff and olaf also seemed to know, but they wouldn't say anything. I pinched te bridge of my nose and sighed. I clearly was getting no where with them. I left the dining room and wandered down to the kitchen, where cooks and maids where busy at work. They, as usual bowed/curtsied when they saw me but something as off. They all seemed giddier than usual..  
"oh...don't tell me you all know too..." i whined and bit into an apple that had been on the table.  
The head chef nodded and some maids giggled.  
"What is everyone so happy and giggly about?" I groaned.  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but Princess Anna has sworn us all to secrecy." the head chef said.  
I sighed. Of course Anna would make sure I couldn't find out from the staff. I threw away the apple core and left the kitchen. I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a big window that over looked the garden. Elsai was down there pacing near a small pond were a mother duck and her babies were swimming around. What could he be planning? The wait was killing me so I decided to go ahead and go to the garden. When I got there, I could hear Elsai muttering to himself. He hadn't seen me yet. Silently, I crept up behind him to hear what he was saying.  
"...Ok..."he said, "Ingrid...we've known each other for a while now...and we've always talked about strengthening the relationship between Arram and Arendelle..."  
I held my breath...  
"No...no. It's all wrong..." He sighed, " Why can't it be as simple as 'Ingrid, will you marry me?'"  
I gasped, "Elsai?"  
He spun around and looked at me in surprise, "Y...You're early..."  
"You want...to marry me?"  
Elsai blushed and looked down. I just laughed happily and tackled him to the ground, covering his face and neck with kisses.  
"Yes!" I said and kissed his lips tenderly. "For the love of snow! Yes!"  
Elsai grinned and hugged me tightly. He sat up making me fall into his lap and pulled out a small blue ring box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver snowflake engagement ring. I held out my left hand excitedly and he gently slipped the ring on my finger.  
"I love you so much, Ingrid." He said and held me tighter.  
"I love you more." I hummed pleased.  
He kissed me and I gladly returned the gesture with equal love and desire. We only broke the kiss when a knocking was heard from the window that overlooked the garden. We turned to it to see Kristoff with his arms crossed smirking, Olaf smiling and waving to us, and Anna giving us a big thumbs up and grinning like mad. Her letter may have scared me half to death but I was glad she sent it. If she hadn't, I wouldn't be engaged to the love of my life. I knew I'd have to thank her for it later and I couldn't wait to be able to call her and Elsai family.


	3. The Royal Wedding

I was awakened by a knocking at the door, which did not help my pounding headache from last night. I groaned in response to the annoying knocking and put my pillow over my head. This didn't help much, because I could still hear Anna's snoring.  
"Queen Ingrid? Princess Anna?" I heard, "It's time to get up."  
"What for?" I moaned.  
"Your wedding, Your Majesty." Kai answered through the door.  
I felt Anna's foot kick me in the shoulder as she shot awake.  
"Oh my God, Ingrid! It's your wedding day!" Anna squealed and pulled me into a lung crushing hug, and ruining and plans I had for going back to sleep.  
"Anna!" I struggled to get out of her death grip, "If you don't mind, I'd like to live long enough to walk down the aisle!"  
"Oh!" Anna gasped and let go of me, allowing crisp oxygen into my lungs again, " Sorry Ingrid, but can you really blame me? You're getting married to my brother today!"  
I rolled my eyes and smiled at her excitement. Anna and I had a bachelorette party the night before even though it was just the two of us. We'd just fallen asleep in my bed room because she insisted on helping me get ready from the moment I got up to the moment I was going to the church. Who was I to refuse the request of my only bridesmaid and soon to be sister in law?  
I stretched and rolled out of bed. I only had a few hours to get ready and, like Anna, I wanted to make them count. I had everything I needed for the wedding tradition. My dress, which I'd made with my powers the night before was my something new. A bracelet, which had been passed down in my family for generations was my something old. Anna was letting me borrow a pair of her heels, and the roses in my bouquet were blue.  
Anna jumped out of bed and rushed me over to the vanity.  
"Ok! We only have a few hours to get you ready so we can't waste any time!" She said in a rush and began brushing out my hair.  
"You need to get ready too, Anna." I told her and took the brush.  
"But..." She whined.  
"And I'm going to help _you_!"  
I turned to her and waved my hands, getting her complete ready in seconds. (Anna's outfit. anna_bridesmaid/... )  
Anna gasped in delight, " Ingrid...It's beautiful..."  
"I know." I smirked, pleased with my work.  
Anna and I spent the next three and a half hours getting me ready to get married. Anna had made me promise not to use my powers to get ready today, and I _always_ kept my promises. (Ingrid's outfit. ingrids_wedding_... ).  
"There..." Anna smiled, "You're ready."  
I bit my lip and looked down in thought.  
"Do _not_ ruin your lipstick." Anna scolded me,"That's Elsai's job."  
I blushed a little. "Sorry, Anna, it's just...I've been treated like the bad guy since I was seven...and...in every book I've ever read, in every story I've ever heard...the villain loses...do you think that...Elsai and I will really live happily ever after?"  
"No..." She said seriously," I _know_ you will. You love Elsai. He loves you. There might be a few rough spots in the future, but your love is strong enough to overcome them. After all, wasn't it the love you and Elsai have that thawed Arendelle?"  
I hugged Anna tightly," Thank you,Anna."  
There was a knocking sound making us turn toward the door.  
"It's time, M'lady." A maid said through the door..  
I took a shaky breath and nodded. Anna picked up the bouquets and smiled reassuringly. Ever since my heart was thawed, I'd been a bundle of emotions, nervousness included. I wasn't exactly fond of having so much less control over my emotions, but I wasn't about to freeze my heart again.  
❄️ ️❄️  
Olaf was the flower snowman. Kristoff was Elsai's best man. Sven carried the rings. Anna, my only bridesmaid, had already entered the church. It was my turn. When I heard the music that was my cue, Pachelbel's Canon in D, I held my head high, straightened my back and entered the church. I wasn't surprised to see that everyone there was from Arendelle. Both Arendelle's and my guards lined the walls, standing at attention. I looked toward the altar and Elsai's happy eyes met mine. I relaxed instantly. If I could just keep my eyes on him, I'd be ok. When I reached him, the congregation sat down and I handed Anna my bouquet so Elsai and I could join our hands.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight oh God and this company, to join together King Elsai and Queen Ingrid in Holy matrimony,"the priest said, " If anyone has any reason as to why they can not be lawfully wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace..."  
Nobody said a word.  
"I require and charge you both, to answer as you will at Judgement Day, when the secrets of all hearts will be disclosed, that if either of you, know any impediment, why you can not be lawfully joined in Matrimony, confess it now. For if any people are joined together other than God's word allows, their marriage is not lawful."  
We remained silent.  
"Elsai, do you take Ingrid to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live after God's ordinance in the Holy estate of Matrimony, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, stay only unto her so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Elsai replied, not taking his eyes off mine.  
"Ingrid, do you take Elsai to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live after God's ordinance in the Holy estate of Matrimony, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, stay only unto him so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." I promised.  
The priest nodded and gestured to Elsai.

"I, King Elsai of Arendelle, take you,Queen Ingrid of Arram , to be my wedded wife,to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed." Elsai vowed and put a simple silver wedding ring on my finger.

"I, Queen Ingrid of Arram," I began, "take you, King Elsai of Arendelle, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed."

I put a matching wedding band on Elsai's ring finger. The priest nodded in approval.

"O, God, who has so consecrated the state of Matrimony, that in it is represented, the spiritual, marriage and unity between Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these, thy servants, that they may love, honor, and cherish each other, and so live in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home and kingdoms may be havens of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who lives and reigns with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, One God, world without end. " the priest said,"

God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that you may live together in this life,that in the world to come you may have life everlasting. Amen. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. "

Elsai lifted my veil and kissed me with all the love and emotion that had been in the kiss that thawed my heart. I could hear the crowd cheering but I ignored them. I was busy enjoying our first kiss as husband and wife.


	4. Coronation

(Ingrid's outfit ingrids_coronati... )

I did a once over in the vanity mirror and set my usual crown down on the table top. I could do this. I had to. For Elsai... Today I would be officially crowned Queen of Arendelle. I didn't remember much of my first coronation since I'd been seven at the time, but I trusted that Elsai would make sure there were no problems. I walked over to the bedroom window to see a large crowd of people entering the castle. This many people hadn't come to my first coronation... Because not many Arramians liked me very much, or at least enough to make the trip, the only witnesses then had been the bishop, the leaders of all the major cities and towns, and my guards.

I couldn't let the crowd worry me. If I did, they'd be waiting all day to see me crowned. I opened the bedroom door and called a maid over to me.

"Y...yes...Y..your Majesty?" The maid stammered nervously.

Coincidentally, this was the same maid I'd locked in a closet at Elsai's coronation...She'd never really gotten over it...

"I'm ready." I said with determination, more to myself than her.

The maid nodded, likely not trusting herself to use her voice again. She curtsied and scurried off to tell my husband.

❄️❤️❄️

I lowered my head so the bishop could place a golden tiara with a cerulean jewel in my hair. I'd already said my vows, promising to reign with honesty, wisdom, and fairness and to protect Arendelle from all who would wish it or its people harm. The bishop came over to me after I'd risen with a scepter and a globus cruciger on a velvet pillow. I gently picked up the items and turned to the congregation. I kept my eyes on the stained glass window above the chapel door as the bishop said a blessing in Latin. I didn't trust myself to look into the crowd, even to scan it for a familiar face.

❄️❤️❄️

Like Elsai's coronation, a ball was held after the ceremony. Elsai and I stood in front of the thrones. Anna had long since dragged Kristoff off to talk to people and Heaven knew where Olaf was.

"You did wonderfully." Elsai smiled at me.

I felt my face growing warm. "Thank you, Elsai."

"You're welcome." He said," Let's just hope that this goes better than last time."

"Last time, you met me." I frowned.

Elsai's eyes widened in panic, "N...No! That's not what I meant!"

It was funny to see Elsai this out of character. I let him ramble for a minute or two before I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

"I know! I was just kidding!" I laughed, "It's a party! Lighten up!"

"That wasn't funny." Elsai scolded me, but I could see the corner of his mouth twitch upward.

We were so focused on each other, we didn't notice someone approaching. They cleared their throat to get our attention. We turned to the person and a happy smile spread across my face.

"Pierre!" I exclaimed," You made it!"

" Naturally, I couldn't miss your coronation." He replied, "King Elsai, if you don't t mind, I'd like to dance with your wife."

Elsai nodded and kissed my cheek before Pierre led me out onto the dance floor. A lively tune began to play and he spun me around the floor in perfect sync with the other dancers.

"I must thank you again for taking care of Hans." I said as we danced, "He wasn't to much trouble, was he?"

"(1)Mon plaisir. He did try to to escape once by jumping overboard and we had to fish him out of the sea. I stayed in the Southern Isles for his trial. His (2)grands frères sentenced him to community service (3)de toutes choses." He replied.

I smirked," That sorry jackass has probably never worked a day in his life!"

Pierre made a tsking sound, " A (4) belle reine should not use such language."

"Sorry, Pierre," I sighed," but a queen should also be honest."

He chuckled,"(5)Très vrai. Oh! And I want to be the first to congratulate you!"

"For what?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

Before he could answer, he was tapped on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Elsai asked.

Pierre nodded and let Elsai take his place. I didn't get the chance to find out what Pierre had meant because he walked off and disappeared in the crowd. A new song began to play and I recognized it as the waltz Elsai and I had danced to the night we met.

"Sound familiar?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled.

For the rest of the night, Elsai stayed by my side. We danced together, spoke to the guests together, and ,when the ball was over, retired to our room together. Pierre's words of congratulations faded to the back of my mind that night as I fell asleep in the arms of my king. My husband. My love.

1= my pleasure

2= big brothers

3= of all things

4= fair queen

5= very true


	5. Telling him

ingrid_maternity...

I was pacing around Elsai's and my bedroom. I...couldn't be...if I was...What would he think? What would he _do_? I had no idea what to do and it had put me in a state of panic. I heard a knock and my eyes shot to the door.

"Ingrid?" Came Anna's voice,"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Anna, I'm fine." I lied.

"Ingrid...the hallway's frozen..."

My eyes widened. I ran over to the door, opened it and pulled Anna inside, shutting it behind her.

"Anna..." I said in a hushed voice," can you keep a secret?"

Anna nodded and pressed her lips together tightly. I sat down with her on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Anna...I've been getting sick..."

She looked at me, confused. "Then let's just take you to a doctor."

" _Anna_ , I'm not exactly a virgin anymore..."

"Well, duh!" She laughed," You're married! And it's not like we can't hear you guys!"

My face heated in embarrassment but I shook it off,"Anna, I've missed my last two periods."

Anna's face went blank, " Ingrid...Are you..."

I nodded, "I think so..."

I took her hands and placed them on my now firm, round (but hardly noticeable at this point) stomach.

Anna's eyes widened, "I...I'm going to be an aunt...Have you told Elsai?"

"No," I sighed, " Anna, I'm _scared_... What if he doesn't want it? I...I can't do this alone..."

"Ingrid," Anna took my hands,"I know Elsai. He loves you. He might be a little surprised at first, but he would never make you face this alone. The sooner you tell him, the sooner you can stop worrying about it."

I nodded and got up. I had to tell him. I left our room and slowly made my way down the hall to Elsai's study. I raised my hand hesitantly. It was now or never...I couldn't back down... I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." I heard his voice.

I opened the door and stepped into the office. Elsai was at his desk, going over what appeared to be a census.

'How convenient...' I thought sarcastically.

Elsai looked up from the papers and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back faintly and walked over to his side of the desk so I could lean against it.

"Um...Elsai..." I said timidly, " You love me, right?"

"With all of my heart." He replied and leaned back in his chair," You know that."

"Well...how would you feel about...expanding that love?" I asked.

Elsai arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know..." I said, " Starting a family."

"You mean like having a baby?" Elsai laughed, " Maybe one day, but not now. Everything is perfect and I wouldn't change it for the world."

'I am _so_ screwed...'

"One day..." I repeated, getting upset, " What the Hell does _that_ mean? A few weeks? A few months? A few years!?"

"I don't know..." Elsai looked at me, concerned, "I just don't think that this is the right time. We're not ready...What brought this up?"

"We're not or you're not?!" I demand.

"Ingrid...what's this all about?" He asked frustrated, "This just isn't the best time."

I scoffed bitterly, "With that kind of thinking p, it will never be the best time! You're probably not even considering what _I_ might think about this! _Maybe_ I think now is the best time!"

"I won't risk accidentally hurting a little baby with my powers, Ingrid!" Elsai said exasperated.

"You can control your powers! You have hurt anyone since Anna! If you would just consider..."

"Ingrid!"Elsai shouted and stood up,"We're not ready for a baby! We are not having a child right now and that's the last I want to hear on the subject!"

I gasped. Elsai never yelled like that. Especially at me...The last time I'd seen him like this was at his coronation when Anna had pressured him into using his powers. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks and freezing as they left my face as I backed away from him. Elsai looked shocked and hurt at what he'd done and reached out for me. I just shook my head and ran out of the study.

I passed Anna, who looked at me in surprise. I could hear her and Elsai calling after me, but I just ignored them. When I reached our room, I ran in and slammed the door, freezing the lock. I fell on the bed sobbing. I'd _known_ something like this would happen! He was breaking my heart and didn't even realize it.

"Don't worry, baby..." I said between sobs and wrapping my arms around my stomach," Mommy will always be here for you...even if Daddy isn't..."

I could hear Anna yelling at Elsai in anger. At one point, I thought I heard Kristoff's voice too, but I didn't care enough to think on it. The more I cried, the colder it got, and soon it was snowing lightly in the room and frost covered the walls and the big window. Eventually, the voices outside died down and I heard a knock on the door.

" _Ingrid, please, I know you're in there,"_ Elsai sang to me through the door.

 _Anna's told me how you've been..._

 _I'll do my best, I swear it's true_

 _I love_ _both_ _of you. Please let me in..._

 _It's always been just each other,_

 _Just you and me,_

 _so this is something new..._

 _Please tell me I'm forgiven..._

I sighed. I was out of tears to shed. I melted the lock but in didn't get up. Elsai pushed open the door and sat beside on the bed. It was silent for a moment or two.

"I'm pregnant..." I whispered.

Elsai just laid down and wrapped his arms around me. " I'm so sorry for what I said...I didn't know... I love you. _Both_ of you."

That brought more tears but silent ones. Elsai moved down and kissed my stomach after moving my arms away from it.

"Hello little baby," he whispered, "I'm your daddy...I've caused your mommy a lot of pain recently and I am so, _so,_ sorry... I made her think that I don't want or care about you, but I do. I love you and your mommy very much and I promise, I'll always be here for you. No matter what. If you have powers, like ours, I'll teach you what your beautiful mommy taught me. To embrace them instead of fearing them...Your mommy is a wonderful lady and I promise I'll never hurt her again."

I smiled and Elsai kissed my stomach again before coming up to hold me tight.

"I love you Ingrid...you'll make an amazing mother." Elsai said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Elsai. We both do."

I buried my head in his chest and he kissed my forehead again. I fell asleep happily in my husband's arms, dreaming of our future prince or princess.


End file.
